Malice
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: Zoe Orimoto Leads a cruel life. From birth she was abused by her parents who hated superstitions and ghosts.She did not know that her feelings of hate were attracting deities. Based on a true story. Takumi, Lemon, Death, Gore, blood, Violence One shot


_**Hey Everyone, This is my first one shot, Supernatural and deadly, it'll be sure to give the weak-of-hearts a night mare. So be warned. I Give you…..**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Malice**_

_**[Warning- Has Lemon]**_

19 Year old Zoe Orimoto is just an average girl in a not-so average life. She wants to get out of her house as soon as she can and if people knew why, they would agree with her. Her parents are abusive and unfair, her sisters are whiny and always get what they want while blaming Zoe for everything wrong. Her uncle is a molesting old freak while her brother uses her money and things as if it was his own. And her family Hates superstitions as they consider it to be a load of garbage. Even when a classmate of Zoe died, they did not let her go to the funeral. Life sucks for Zoe Orimoto except for one thing. The only thing that stops her from killing her self. Her great friends. Jun Pei, Tommy, Kouji, Koichi and her Boyfriend, Takuya Kanbara.

One day, Zoe found herself to be alone in the house. It was no big surprise as her family always leaves her at home when going somewhere like a restaurant or a theme park. She took the opportunity to watch some TV. After a while, She started to feel cold. Really cold. Her breath rose in a mist in front of her. She got off the couch and headed for the basement, where there were a few blankets. She turned on the flickering lights as She got the Blanket. Like a lightning bolt, Heat and cold both hit Zoe. She fell to the floor and curled up. Her whole body was shivering violently while she was sweating and panting. She found the strength to run back out of the basement and to close the door. She felt really bad so she stumbled towards her room to her phone to tell Takuya. She dialed his number.  
Takuya- Hello? * Loud music*  
Zoe-Hello? Takuya?  
Takuya- Yeah!  
Zoe- Can you come over! Please, I f-feel Really bad!  
Takuya- I am coming as soon as I can!  
Zoe- Hurry!

She put the phone down as she lied on her bed. She felt a strong cold hand grab her right ankle. Before she could react, She was slammed into the wall and then flung across the room onto the opposite wall. She spat out blood and tears fell down her eyes as she looked for her assaulter. The unknown force grabbed her leg again and threw her at the wooden door. The door splintered from the force as a broken piece snagged on her t-shirt. The force violently pulled her, causing her shirt to rip off, and then threw her at the door again. The door broke this time and she was bleeding in many areas. She reached for the phone, only to be dragged by her foot to the basement. She screamed as she was dragged down the dark basement stairs and the door closed by it self. Silence followed.

Takuya Kanbara Parked his car on the driveway as he looked at Zoe's House. He got out of his car before ringing the door bell. Zoe's older sister opened the door. " Well hello Handsome? Zoe is sleeping… why not come to my room?"

Takuya ignored her with a simple "Fuck off" as he went inside. He went straight to Zoe's room as he found the door broken and Zoe sleeping in her bed. He went and saw that everything was fine with her, except for her skin temperature. It was ice cold. He walked out of the room as the whole family was sitting in the living room, Clearly ignoring Takuya. He went forward and asked "Whats with the broken door, What happened? Why is Zoe ice cold? Wh-" He was cut-off as Zoe's father Shouted "Shut up" as he resumed his Tv. Suddenly The Tv went Fuzzy. The father stood up " God… Must be the dish Line again" As he Turned, he stared behind Takuya. Takuya, curious, looked behind and saw Zoe with an expressionless face, holding a scissors on 1 hand and a cut wire in the other. Her Eyes were maliciously Purple as Her father approached her, Raising his fist as if he was about to slap her. " YOU BITCH!" Takuya Started to go and stop the man but before that even happened, The sound of Stabbing Ringed through the house. Everyone turned as Zoe and her Father stood there, Her father obstructing her from view. The man Coughed as he stepped back from Zoe. He turned as Everyone gasped, including Takuya. An open scissor was sticking out of his stomach, deeply imbedded as blood leaked out of it. Zoe Walked up to his side, Pulled A gun out of her fathers pocket and then with her other hand, Grabbed the scissors and closed it, viciously cutting his stomach. She pulled it out as The man fell to his knees while bile and blood poured out of the wound. He fell down as soon as Zoe threw the scissors with pin-point accuracy, going through her mother's throat, clearly cutting the spinal cord. Blood sprayed out as everyone screamed while being drenched in blood. Zoe then held up the gun and shot the easiest target, her fat uncle who was standing up. One Bang and her uncle's head exploded, just demonstrating the power of the Magnum.

Her sisters screamed as her brother got and up and was about to throw a flower pot at her, But another shot screamed through the air as it blew a hole into his chest, exactly where the heart was. The boy convulsed and shook as he look at the remainder of his bloody chest before falling down. Another shot was fired but this one hit the tv. It hit a critical spot in the tv which was still on as the front Of the Tv exploded and glass rained onto the girls. The younger sister had a huge shard poking out of her face, cutting in at a diagonal in her face, Separating half of her face. She was clearly dying as Zoe had 2 more bullets. She walked over to her paralyzed older sister who was bloodied up due to the glass and the massacre. Zoe aimed the gun at The girls chest before instead, Zoe hit her with the blunt end of the gun. She then threw the gun to the side as she walked towards a counter with all the spoons, forks and knives. As her sister sat there, disoriented and stunned, she brought back a huge knife, used for cutting cakes. Even so ,it was sharp as she walked over to her sister. Takuya watched the whole scene with horror as he was unable to do anything. He couldn't move for some reason. Zoe stabbed the sword In the girls Right shoulder, breaking it. She pulled it out and did the same with the other shoulder. She the pulled it out and smiled maliciously, licking her lips as her sister cried and screamed in pain. She then lowered the knife, still pointing it at her sisters body until it came at a halt it front the abdomen, right under the naval. She viciously rammed it in as she took a second to savor the bloody spurt before pushing it down with all her might, cutting her abdomen in half from the naval to the bottom of her womanhood. Blood exploded as the intestines came dangling out from the wound. Zoe then dropped the knife, before looking at Takuya. She walked over to him slowly, before grabbing his collar and smiling. Next second, Takuya was on the floor with Zoe on top of him. She opened her shirt as Takuya lay there, confused why she was acting like this or why He was getting aroused by this.

He finally got the guts to ask. "Zoe, W-what di—" Zoe put her finger on his lip as she spoke. "Shuush….. Lets have some alone time….." With that, She opened her jeans as well as she stood up to let it drop, revealing herself completely to him. He gulped as She opened Takuya's Zipper and letting Takuya's erection stand freely. She licked it a little before engulfing it with her mouth, causing Takuya to moan. No matter how freaked out or scared Takuya was, He couldn't stop his moaning. She sucked hard as she licked his manhood before letting it go and straddling him. She moaned softly as His Erection went inside her, not caring that she was a virgin. She used her legs and arms to go up and down, Ramming Takuya's manhood into her. After some time, She sped up the process, noticing that both were close to their climax. Takuya Cried "FUCK" as he climaxed Inside Zoe. Zoe climaxed as well. As Takuya was panting, he noticed Zoe's purple eyes. Suddenly, He heard a Bang as He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked at Zoe, who had a smoking Magnum in her hand and His chest, steadily staining the shirt with blood. He looked at Zoe as he uttered his last words "Why Zoe…Why?" Zoe smiled and answered "Because Zoe is not here…" Tears came out of Takuya's eyes as his head lay back on the floor and his breathing seized. Zoe laughed as she suddenly went limp before springing back. She looked at Takuya with her emerald eyes as she screamed. She saw the gun in her hand as she saw everyone's corpses and she realized. That she killed them. She Cried as she Muttered "Takuya….I am sorry….Please…Forgive me…" She then pointed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. Her body fell with a Thud as a few minutes later, The Tv displayed a picture. The broken glass reappeared in the Tv screen as A picture was shown, before the glasses disappeared. The picture Was Zoe, facing the Tv on the couch, Unaware of the Large Shadow behind her. 5 hours later, cops came and found letters of blood on the walls.

_**THE DARKEST SOULS ARE NOT THOSE WHICH CHOOSE TO LIVE WITHIN THE HELL OF ABYSS, BUT THOSE WHO CHOOSE TO BREAK FREE FROM THE ABYSS AND MOVE SILENTLY AMONG US. ALL WHO DISRESPECT US WILL PAY.**_

* * *

**That was my Cool story. Credits are as follows. Writing done by me, Plot by me. Idea and motivation Thanks to Blackandblood. Writers block destruction thanks to Kyo. My story life thanks to all you readers.**


End file.
